


On the things we’re facing and the things we left behind - October 1984

by thecosmicfragments



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Apparently Italy became everybody’s fave dinner topic, I'm Sorry, Internal Monologue, Oliver is confused, Other, Stream of Consciousness, The Author Regrets Everything, What else is new?, inspired by Careless Whispers by George Michael, just had this in my notes forever, really no plot at all, seriously you didn’t think this was heading somewhere, sorry for wasting your time, there’s only so much oliver can handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicfragments/pseuds/thecosmicfragments
Summary: No summary because there’s really nothing that needs to be summarized.Sorry if you waste your time on this.Thanks to the lovely delongpaw and her eagle eyes. ♥️(seriously, I don’t know what else to say)





	On the things we’re facing and the things we left behind - October 1984

October, 1984 

After a weekend with his soon to be in-laws in the Hamptons, Oliver is driving back to his little apartment in New York. His rental car is too slow for his liking but the heating system works fine as well as the old radio, patched up with some tape.

The weekend was mostly dull, the usual chit-chat: a mimosa cocktail at breakfast, a gossip about the daughter of one of the members of the synagogue. 

A dirty Martini and “why Oliver, did you know that it is customary in Italy to give little presents to the guests at the end of a wedding party? Isn’t it sweet?” A smoked salmon canapé, a gin & tonic; an escalation of empty comments that went hand in hand with the alcohol gradation of his drinks.

The wedding had to be postponed because of Bubbe’s death. The sudden pneumonia, the frequent asthmatic attacks. No one felt like planning a wedding with Bubbe in that condition, Oliver less than anyone else. Well, he took it as a sign, Bubbe was the only one who really saw him, she managed with her little spy eyes, as he liked to tease her. “Bubbe, I can’t hide anything from you. Even the things I haven’t done yet.” She used to giggle like a little girl to this joke every time. 

She was the only person in his family to understand the pivotal change that Oliver had undergone in Italy. The only one that saw the curve of his lips turning up at every casual mention of Italy at the dinner table. 

The only one to notice Oliver’s dread at any mention of wedding prep, and “why Oliver, don’t you think Sarah will enjoy a honeymoon in Europe?”   
Europe meant Italy, Italy meant B., B. meant Elio, and Oliver didn’t want to overlap the precious memories of their summer with the less precious ones of his honeymoon. 

He was not going to build his very own Basilica di San Clemente. For heaven’s sake, he wouldn’t even need one if he had the balls to own it and be done with the meticulously constructed lie that was going to be his wedded life.

Sarah hates to travel long distances, Florida will do. 

So, yeah, here he was, coming back from another weekend of alcohol and chats and “Oliver, dad wants to know which color we want for the nursery?” Followed by his eloquent, “Fuck Sarah, we’re not even married yet! Let me breathe” followed by her tears, his empty as ever apologies and a very full glass of whiskey, neat. 

Rocks are for jumping, not for whiskey.   
Is he ready to jump, though? Is he really willing to kill that Oliver in order to comply, to say “Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel," and choose to make a miserable husband out of himself for the foreseeable future? 

He doesn’t know, he never knows, maybe never will.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel the need to ask me why this waste of Ao3 datas, come @ me on Tumblr. I’m acosmicfragment there xx


End file.
